


The Waiting

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, Facial, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Zarkon, Sensory Deprivation, Suspension, Vibrator, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He waits for his lover to return after hours of being left in the room.





	The Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Blaykon tonight, I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Bottom Zarkon is my jaaaam.
> 
> Has not been beta read.

The only thing he could feel right now was the numbing pleasure from between his legs.

He bites down into the gag as his body shakes from the vibrations of the toy. There was no way of telling how long he had been down there, how long he's been hanging there off the ground, nor how many time he's cum. The toy keeps increasing the intensity of the vibrations to the point his slit began to ache.

It felt like he was floating, and he could barely feel himself swinging back and forth in the bonds holding him in place.

But he tried to listen for his lover.

Surely the king of Nalquod wouldn't leave him here like this yes? He had been waiting so long...

What if he did? What if he was left here where the others wouldn't find him for a while? He was gagged and bound and blindfolded. Completely helpless for whoever might find him later. He might end up stuck here with this vibrator buzzing away and making him cum until he was dry and hurting. It was bad enough he was trembling so hard he couldn't move.

His toes stretched and he whimpers weakly as his clit gives a soft spasm.

"M-Mm...mmm..." tears of overstimulation drip down his face from under the blindfold before the toy goes to the next higher level of vibrations.

The buzz seems to fill the room as his thighs struggle to close around the toy but the bonds held firm. His breathing grows ragged and he whimpers with a sharp sob. It was too much...!

_Click._

He gasps around the gag when the toy suddenly turns off. Immediately he goes limp, breathing heavily as the ropes keep him from hitting the cold floor. His ears lower and he whines as a hand gently traces down his spine.

"Hi Sweetheart."

A small swell of relief fills him when he hears the familiar voice. When the hand pulls back from his back he lets out a small whimper, before he feels hands hold his face. A soft, familiar kiss is pressed to his tear stained cheek.

"Hmm, I see the new toy really did a number on you huh?"

He breathes shakily as he's touched gently, the sensations sending shivers through him as he whimpers. It felt so warm and good...

"You look so good right now...stars it's only been a few hours and you're such a mess, sweetheart. I want to bury my face between your thighs. I want to taste those puffy folds while I pump your cock...you're so gorgeous..."

He whimpers softly, his cock limp between his thighs now. A puddle of cum was on the ground as it twitches slightly from orgasming so much.

A light nip to his neck makes him arch slightly.

"I want to fuck you so bad Zarkon...but I don't think your poor cock and slit can take anymore cumming," Blaytz gently fiddles with the gag, "Do you think you can use that pretty mouth?"

The moment the gag is removed from his dry lips, he releases a small whimper before being given a light kiss to his sore mouth.

"Oh sweetheart..." Blaytz whispered, "I worked you too hard huh? It's ok..." he feels a nuzzle that earns a weak sound from him, "Just hold still and let me cum on your face for being such a good boy and letting me try out that new toy..."

He feels the ropes moving him slowly down, "Mmm...please..."

"Shhhh...there we go...stay just like that..." his head is held up gently, and he bites his bottom lip as he hears a wet sound.

He opened his mouth weakly.

"No no," Blaytz chuckles softly, "no more work, love. I promise. Just stay still...stay still...oh stars..."

Zarkon gulps when he hears the other moaning softly...then he felt it. Something warm, wet and thick landed on his face and making him gasp. It drips down over his chin, his cheeks and scales in thick drops before it stops. His head is released before the next thing to go is the blindfold.

He blinked blearily at the dimly lit room. His eyes were red and watering as he blinks a moment to clear his vision...and is met with Blaytz's warm smile. A weak purr escapes him as he allows a sleepy smile to form on his face.

"...Hey sweetheart..." He smiled a bit before kissing his forehead, "Let's get you down and I'll take you to bed yeah?"

He could only nod and continue his content purring before he feels the bonds loosening. Blaytz makes sure he doesn't fall, nor ends up in the small mess he caused in his pleasure. A warm, soft blanket wraps around him until he's completely covered and wrapped up. His head rests on the other's shoulder as he is carried out, purring softly.

Zarkon closes his eyes and smiles. Good things always come to good subs who wait.


End file.
